Stolen Hearts
by hime.kawaii-chan
Summary: Natsu,Lucy,Happy and Erza went on a mission.Little did they know it would change their lives so much... Natsu x Lucy and Jellal x Erza.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting on one of the stools near the counter while Mira served her strawberry milkshake. "What am I gonna do about this month's rent?"she sighed.

"LUCY!Let's go on a mission!"Natsu suddenly yelled.

"Oh Good!I was worried about this month's rent…how much is the reward anyways?"

"280,000 jewels!We have to take down a gang of robbers"

"Are you sure?I mean its just a gang of robbers…why so much reward?They look strong"

"Who cares?We can beat 'em!"Natsu was bouncing excitedly like a little kid.

"AYE sir!"Happy said.

"Natsu,I'm coming with you,"Erza said,walking by Lucy's side.

"But…but…"Natsu said.

"Do you have a question about me coming?"Erza's glare was_ scarry_!

"N-no sir"Natsu and Happy yelled in unison.

" …we have to see the person who hired us 280,000 divided by 4 is 70,000,"said Erza,looking at the paper.

(Next Day)

"Were gonna need to ridea carriage,you know,Natsu,"Lucy told Natsu.

Natsu's whole excited attitude changed and he looked like he might hurl. "C'mon Natsu,we haven't even rode it yet,"Happy said.

(20 minutes later)

"Its stopped!"Natsu cried,jumping out of the Natsu's jaw dropped,the mansion was super huge and all stared at it for a long was the first to snap out of it. "Come on guys,we can't stare at it for the whole day,you know."

_Ding Dong_…..the door bell rang. "Yes?"a girl in maids uniform answered the door.

"We're here for the job your master applied,is he in?"Erza asked.

"Oh yes,he's in the study with his newly adopted son,please follow me."

If the outside was beautiful,the inside was gorgeous,beautiful chandeliers hang from the ceiling and beautiful flowers were in crystal vases and pictures were ,they arrived at a wooden door with beautiful carvings,the maid opened the door slightly and asked-

"Master,wizards have come for the job you applied,may I let them in?"

"Oh yes,at last,"said a masculine from the door.

As they went in a man with black hair was standing up from his chair,he pointed at the sofas and said, "Shall we talk over there?"

"Have a snack first,Anna,serve them cheese cake and tea."

"Should I also call the young master?"

"Oh yes,he said he will be at the garden."then turning his attention towards

Natsu,Lucy,Erza and Happy,he said, "My adopted son will help you,he's also a wizard."

Awhile later,a guy with blue hair entered through the door behind Erza and the

rest so they cannot see his anna place cakes and tea in front of each of them.

"Yes,father?"he said in a kind of familiar voice. "These are the wizards whom you're

Supposed to help,go on,introduce yourself."

"HI!My name is…."the guy had a weird tattoo in his all stared at each

other,eyes wide with shock. "E…Erza?"Erza drooped her spoon, "J…Jellal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I SUCK AT THIS!BUT I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING…**

**~x~x~x~**

_Last chapter-"E…Erza?"Erza dropped her spoon. "J-Jellal!"_

The old man hadn't heard them. "Go on,introduce yourself ."

"Oh yes,I'm Jellal,nice to meet you," he held out his hands towards Erza and they shook hands.

"I think you should get going already,yes?Jellal,take them to the hut."

"Yes,dad."

**LATER…. **

"What are you doing here,Erza?"then he looked at Natsu,Lucy,and Happy, "And you guys?"

"That's my line,didn't you um…go to prison?"Erza asked.

"I was supposed to,but one of the council's friend was a Fernandes,so he asked if he could adopt me as he had no heir,and it was granted…"he moments later,they arrived at a small hut,not too far from the mansion and very near a forest. "Does anyone have a plan?The gang is magical gang,robbers with magical powers and they have been trying to bring down the mansion."

Natsu jumped up. "I know,plan T 'Take them head on!"

"AYE!"

"Natsu,we can't,they must be pretty powerful,and we don't want to let other people notice and get involved,"Lucy pouted.

After half an hour of brainstorming,Natsu came up we plan D. 'Dupe the enemies!' "The robbers come out at around midnight,right?So Lucy can stay near the jungle before midnight and act as if she's lost or something,and the robbers would surely be interested in her _as she is very attractive_,and while they're busy with her,we couldlaunch a sudden attact!"Natsu winked.

"You do have a brain after all,"Lucy winked at him,but realizing that she was the bait,she screamed, "Natsu,I'm the bait?But you I'm not _that _good with fighting like you guys and can't handle them alone if your plan didn't work!"

"No worries,Luce!It'll work,and if it doesn't,_I'll_ be there for you…er…we'll be there for,"he grinned at her. "Fine," she finally agreed.

**11:30 p.m.**

"Go on,Luce!Its gonna be alright,"Natsu said,throwing her a woolen piece of cloth. "There now,you won't be cold."

"We'll come out if anything goes wrong,"Erza said,reassuringly.

**12:07 a.m.**

It was silent,but it was suddenly broken by a huge shivered. "Hey look guys,hot chic out in the middle of the night!"

Lucy used her cutest look. "Excuse me,but I'm you help me?Please?"she gave them puppy dog eyes. "AWWWWWWWWWW!"

While the gang was busy with Lucy,Erza,Natsu and Jellal quietly took down 6 of they suddenly jump out, "Now for plan C!CHARGE!"Natsu with flames in both of his fists. "AYE!C'mon Lucy!"Happy flew and took Lucy up and flew away from the robbers but near them. "Happy!But I wanna join the fight too!"Lucy yelled at him. "I know Lucy,so you can summon your spirits here and join the fight,safe,"Happy said. "Oh!Thanks then Happy,I'll give you fish later!BYE!"Lucy said,running towards the fight. "But your supposed to summon the spirits here!"Happy yelled after her,but she was already gone.

"Gate of the bull,I open thee,TAURAUS!"and a (perverted)bull appeared. "Lucy!Nice body!"

"No time for that,now take 'em down!"Taurus was busy fighting when a shadow came up behind Lucy,it was one of the gang grabbed Lucy by the hair and threw her to a hit her hand and fell down unconscious. "LUCY!"Erza screamed. "Natsu,take her to the hut,Jellal and I will be able to !GO!NOW!" Natsu picked up Lucy and ran,when he reached the hut,he placed her down Happy came in just then, "Natsu,I'll go get some water,then you can spray it on her,okay?"

"Okay Happy,but hurry!"Happy flew was out,now this was finally the time Natsu can show his feelings!Natsu and Lucy alone,Lucy passed gently kissed her forehead,a deep and long lingering he pulled away,Lucy's eyes were already open,wide with shock! "Natsu,what was that about?"

**PLHAH!I UPDATED SO LATE!BUT I'm SURE NO ONES READING SO THAT'S ALRIGHT!WELL IF THERE ARE PEOPLE READING…WELL…IT SUCKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!If someone is reading this,here is an important the other chapters,you will see some sentences which will not make is because something has gone wrong and whatever I upload,there are always words I'm sorry!GOMENASAI!**

Last chapter-"Okay Happy,but hurry!"Happy flew was out,now this was finally the time Natsu can show his feelings!Natsu and Lucy alone,Lucy passed gently kissed her forehead,a deep and long lingering he pulled away,Lucy's eyes were already open,wide with shock! "Natsu,what was that about?"

"L-Lucy…I-I"Natsu just smiled and wrapped her arms around him,kissed him on the 's eyes were wide,but he slowly closed those few moments,they felt like they were on top of the world,but they were interrupted by a small cough, "Ahem".When they looked up,Erza was leaning on one side of the door,Jellal on the other and right in the middle,carrying a bucket of water in one hand and his other hand over his mouth,his cheeks puffed up,trying to contain his and Lucy blushed deeply."So,while we were fighting hard outside,and you two were kissing?"Erza could not contain his laugh any longer and burst out ROFL. "They llllllllllike each other!"

"SHUT UP!"Natsu and Lucy yelled in they looked at each other and blushed. "I think we should sleep for now,"Erza said, Erza tied all the passed out robbers agains t a tree and then they made beds and all went to and Lucy slept in the on Lucy's side and Jellal on Erza's side and the night passed like a dream.

**MORNING…**

Lucy woke up earlier than everyone else,looking at Natsu,she smiled and kissed him on the she dressed and went out to get some fresh a few minutes,she went back,the others were all up,ready to dragged the robbers using a they arrived at the mansion,Jellal's Dad sent them to receiving their reward,Jellal's father, told Jellal,"Jellal my son,I've been thinking,maybe its time you join a I suggest you join Fairy Tail,Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale,which would you like best?""Are you sure,dad?I mean…you would be here alone and…""No Jellal,our company have gone down a bit,and money is little,I want you to join a guild and work will visit me once a week and submit 2/3 of you rewards,I'm sorry but I have to do this,so which will it be?"Jellal was astounded,he finally got a chance to join a guild with the woman he secretly love,Erza."In that case,I will join Fairy Tail!"

**Erza's P.O.V.**

J-Jellal is joining the guild?It had always been my dream to be with him…but now that it is about to come true,I'm if he doesn't love me back?I'm always brave…but with Jellal,I don't know…I'm afraid of just hope I can be Normal.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At the guild-**

"YO Everyone!We're back!"Natsu shouted."And we have a new member!"Behind them came a handsome guy with blue hair and a weird tattoo on his face… every one was like,"WHAAAT!"Mira came over and said,"Hi!Are you a new member?Where would you like your tattoo?"Jellal got his tattoo on his right arm,near his shoulder(like Natsu).The master step up,"Jellal Fernandez,didn't you go to prison after Oricion Seis incident?"Jellal answered,"It's a long story,but to cut it short,my father was a friend of one of the council member and he asked if I could be set free so he could adopt me,and it was granted."

"I've heard of you,but what magic due you exactly use?"

"I use many,but usually darkness and fire magic…"

Lisanna came and sat with Natsu,and said things like,"Natsu…I was worrried you won't come back,so when are we going to marry!Remember?"(Flirting,not really like Lisanna…buuut…whatever)

"Oh hey,Lis!And…um…I'm sorry but I'm with Lucy now…"Every one stared at him, Lisanna started laughing,"HAHAHA!You're kidding,right,Natsu?"But seeing he was silent,her laugh faded."You're serious?But you promised that you would marry me when we grow up!"Natsustarted to feel uncomfortable(weird),Lucy(who didn't come at once after the mission but went home to rest) came in,Lisanna went right to her and slapped her,then ran out."Lucy!Are you alright!"Mira sked,concerned."I'm fine,Mira."Hearimg this,Mira felt relived and ran out to find her tried to run too,but Jellal stopped her,"Erza,I need to tell you something…"

**It's very short,but at least I updated,right?Ran out of ideas… next time,sayonara! **


	4. Please Read

**HI!I was thinking if I should continue the because the plot sucks and I'm pretty busy with my other story,Mine.(Please read 'Mine",just go into my profile,and review!:D)Please PM and tell me if I should continue this story,Stolen Hearts!Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Its decided then!I'm gonna complete this,but this chapter is gonna be the end!And its gonna be short and a lame ending! :P The words might not exceed even 200 words! XD Sorry!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Erza's P.O.V.-**

With those words,he grabbed my hand and ran and ran,until we were at a quiet heart started to pound real was he gonna do?Then he told me to close my eyes,I he told me to open them I opened,he was kneeling on the ground with…with a…a ring box with the most-beautiful ring inside he uttered 5 words that would change my life…our life forever,"Will you marry me,Erza?"I stared at him,wide then,I said,"I will!"With that he took the ring and slipped it in my middle finger,and before I knew it,his lips were on my eyes were closed,and I returned the kiss,closing my he said,"I love you!" "Me too,Jellal,me too!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Mira's P.O.V.-**

With Wendy beside me,we chased sniffed her,she said she smelt like daisies (A/N:I made that up,gotta problem).After some chasing (and sniffing),we found at a corner in…in…a blonde guy's arms.I was rather they turned around,the guy was…Laxus?Now that is weird!Then they saw us,and they blushed instantly.I smirked (A/N:weird for Mira to smirk,I know)."Hey,sis!"she finally said, Laxus carried her up bridal style and kissed her on the cheek (A/n:Yea yea,I know they're a bit fast,but I told you this was gonna be lame!).Then we started for the guild.

**-x-x-x-**

**Normal P.O.V.,At the guild-**

"Natsu,are you sure about being us a couple?I mean with Lisanna in the mix,wouldn't we just hurt her?"Lucy asked Natsu. "She'll get over it,and besides,Laxus has probably made a move on her!"he said,and the guild doors opened,and in came Laxus and Lisanna,with Lisanna on Laxus' everybody was like,"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"(A/n:You know,those moments when they are surprised)And after like,everyone settled down,Erza and Jellal came was blushing like had the same thought,"Who could make Our Knight blushing so much?"Then Jellal held up the hand with the ring and again everybode was like,"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" "Looks like we got three new couples today,"Mira said, the table where Natsu and Lucy were sitting,the couple (Natsu and Lucy) were chatting,"Lucy,would you like to change your last name?"Natsu asked."Eh?To what?"Lucy answered,rather took out a purple velvet box from his pocket and opened,it contained a diamond ring,he grinned."To Dragneel!"

**-x-x-x-**

**THE END!YAY!NOW I WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ANYMORE!BYE!OH YEAH AND,PLEASE READ MY OTHER NALU FANFIC,'MINE'.JUST LOOK INTO MY PROFILEITS BETTER THAN THIS,AT YEAH!REVIEW!SAYONARA!**


End file.
